


Sex Ed

by AnesthetizeMeCaptain, Spaztiel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cucking, Accidental Voyeurism, Bad Dirty Talk, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Geralt getting dominated, Humor, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teachers are freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnesthetizeMeCaptain/pseuds/AnesthetizeMeCaptain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaztiel/pseuds/Spaztiel
Summary: A Witcher, a teacher. The teacher becomes the master. Children are scarred.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Marabella, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/minor female characters
Kudos: 4





	Sex Ed

“What’s it mean that witchers are lech’rous?” the snot-nosed child asked Geralt.

Geralt sighed and schooled his expression into one of patience. He had answered worse questions he supposed, but he had only just got to Marabella’s School for Tots in his search for Dandelion and he was itching to pick up the next lead. “It means that, due to the mutations, we have an overactive libido.” He was going to kill Dandelion for this.

Marabella blushed furiously, staring daggers at Gerlat. 

“It’s true!” he insisted. “Witchers derive their power from giving others orgasms, it’s what allows us to overpower monsters and heal faster than normal men.” 

“What’s an oar gassum?” another child inquired. 

“Well…” the Witcher looked over at the thoroughly shook teacher. “I think Ms. Marabella can answer this one.”

Marabella was thoroughly caught off guard by this, her breath caught and voice stuttered to come up with an answer. Many ot the peasants in Novigrad never had a decent sex education even by the ripe old age of 30. That’s probably why they repopulated so quickly and crowded the busy streets.

Marabella tried again for an answer, but it was difficult with a room full of stupid, innocent eyes looking at her for answers. The truth was that Marabella had never had a REAL man, but had only hosted a handful of drunken bar patrons or the occasional scrawny bard. “Umm…” she stammered again, “have any of you children been to Crippled Kate’s?”

She was only met with looks of confusion.

“I know what an oar gassum is!” said Little Johnny, bouncing with excitement. “I go to Crippled Kate’s all the time. And the wenches there do a lot of yellin’ and hollerin’ about gods and saying ‘oh yes’ and all that. Like a regular ole hootenany!” 

“Oh yeah!!!” chimed in little Sandy, “it’s like when my ma and pa start wrastlin’ all naked-like and tell us to look away, but our cottage is only one room! Sometimes me and my brother place bets on who will win.”

Marabella was appalled. She never wanted this much personal information about her students. Geralt was cracking up watching her face. Marabella, on the other hand, was not amused. “Perhaps the Witcher would care to share his experience?”

Geralt’s reply was automatic. “I teach better by example.”

This was immediately regretted by the Witcher for his carelessness. Marabella audibly gasped. The children seemed concerned.

Geralt, trying to cover his blunder, decided to put on a mock demonstration. He walked over to the blushing teacher, winked, and picked her up by the hips. Marabella was too stunned to struggle as Geralt walked her over to a nearby table, setting her down roughly and pushing his way between her legs. She had never felt such strength or confidence before. This was a REAL man.

The room grew more tense than Roach’s flanks after galloping away from a swarm of ghouls.

Geralt turned back to face the children. “You see, kids, when a man loves a woman very much… or pays 50 crowns…” The children were looking on with bleak expressions. Maybe third grade was too young for sex ed?

“C-class dismissed!” shouted Marabella. “Go play!” The kids kept staring with their mouths hanging open. 

“But we still have two hours of class,” chimed in little Sandy.

“Go. NOW!!!” shouted the teacher. The children shrugged and left quickly to go chase a greased pig with a stick or whatever it is peasant kids do.

They had the now blessedly silent room to themselves. Geralt watched the children go with embarrassment and turned to leave, but he felt a tug on his sword belt. 

“There’s still educating that needs to be… taught to completion,” said Marabella with a cheeky grin.

“Hmm,” Geralt grinned wolfishly in return and let himself be pulled on top of her. “I usually go for scrawny bards but in the name of education I suppose you’ll do.” He hiked up her skirts, ducked his head and went to town like a dog on hot chips. 

Marabella squeaked in surprise but quickly recovered, gripping the Witcher’s fine silver hair and tugging in encouragement. Geralt growled approvingly from between her legs and dug his fingers into her hips. His tongue motions increased with firm rhythm, pushing the teacher’s limits until she climaxed loudly all over the Witcher’s face. This was her first real orgasm and it left her in ruin.

Geralt felt a surge of power flow into him, pooling in his groin and now he was even more horny. “Now it’s time for your next lesson, and it’s going to be hard.” The Witcher unbuckled every buckle, smoldering at the hot mess laid before him. He unleashed his beast of a cock and thrilled at the teacher’s daunted expression. “If Dandelion’s tight little arse can take it so can you.” 

Marabella’s eyes widened as he pushed into her, spluttering profanities. “Oh gods, oh fuck--” her eyes rolled back as his cock slid in deeper and deeper, hot and hard and by the gods so MASSIVE. “Are all Witchers so gifted?” she managed through her moans. 

Geralt tossed his silver mane in pride. “Back in Kaer Morhen…we would draw straws to decide who bottoms and Lambert and Eskel would always whine when they lost. Said they couldn’t sit right for weeks.” Geralt was hung like a fiend and down to do the deed.

“Then call my pussy silver, because it’s going to slay your monster cock.”

Geralt snarled and thrust into her in response. Marabella wrapped her legs around his back and moaned at the sight of bared teeth and glowing golden eyes. The witcher went at her like a crazed wolf in rut, hitting the furthest depths of her with every stroke. He was met with wildly gyrating hips, her firm grasp pulling him deeper into her wet heat. 

Marabella reached up and grasped the Witcher by his nipples, yanking him in for a savage plunder of his mouth. Like most teachers, Marabella was an absolute freak in the sheets. Geralt let out a muffled shriek allowing her tongue to delve in further. The Witcher had unknowingly awoken a primal thing inside Marabella; had set her humanity aflame. All of her frustrations, her anger of teaching such stupid, stupid children were going to be taken out on this unsuspecting guest tonight. Geralt had no idea what he was in for. This may be his greatest battle yet.

The surprise from such an unexpected turn of events made the Witcher cum hard, huffing from the shock of it, but Marabella was not finished with him yet. Not even a Witcher’s stamina could outlast this woman’s sexual frustration. He tried to pull out, but she rose up from the table to meet him, knocking him on to the floor while she remained on his still hard cock. She clawed at his chest as she rode the Witcher, grinding her hips down against him. She grew tired of her dress and ripped off the bodice with little more care than she had for Little Sandy and her teacher’s pet complex. 

Geralt couldn’t believe this, but he had been bested. He was raw and pleading her to stop, to at least grant him momentary respite during his refractory period. His pleas fell on deaf ears. Marabella had transcended space and time on his magnificent cock, and had no plans on stopping anytime soon. The Witcher howled with a mix of pain and overbearing pleasure, squirming beneath her as she milked his balls dry. “Good gods woman have you no mercy?!” 

Geralt gritted his teeth and overcame the overstimulation to toy with her clit, desperately hoping it would speed things along. It did, but much to Geralt’s dismay, Marabella clenched down on him harder than an endrega warrior’s pincers. She came with the force of a thousand sphere conjunctions, her wailing warbling throughout the district, echoing and reaching the peasant children’s ears. 

“That’s what an oar gassum is!” Geralt heard Little Johnny’s distinctly nasal voice from half a kilometer away. Well, at least this experience proved educational. 

The Witcher and teacher both collapsed in a sodden heap of bodily fluids. They held each other, still shaking from the shared intense pleasure. It was then that they noticed a figure at the open window - Dandelion, with a raging erection (Geralt could smell it) and eyes full of wanton lust. “I think this has the makings of my greatest threesome yet!” He cried out in joy. 

Geralt groaned. Dandelion could be a greedy little cockslut.


End file.
